


Release

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Very Mild Daddy Kink, panties used as gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela smirked at him. Beneath the barely there contrition and the double faced begging, her plump lips curved up to tease him as her eyes begged and she rolled her hips against his lap. Dean grasped a hand around her waist and pinned her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Dean flipped her from her belly to her back, shoving her legs up higher as he ripped the soft silk stockings from them. Pulled off in a long arch, cream pale legs bared, Dean yanked off both thigh highs as he shoved up between her thighs. Pinning her down with his weight, he grabbed one arm and looped the stocking around her wrist before yanking it up to secure to the bed post. Then the other. Slender wrists wrapped in black nylon, tied messily and she could probably break them if she really wanted to.

But she didn’t really want to.

“Please….. Daddy…”

Dean was fevered in his suit still, jacket discarded on the hotel floor a while ago but his shirt sleeves were still buttoned to the wrists and his slacks tight around his cock. She squirmed below him, delicate lace bra and panties on her smooth skin, chest swaying with her breath and eyes locked on him.

“Baby, you’ve been so bad…”

“I can do better.”

And he doubted that she could. Doubted that she would. But that was the fun of it. Bela smirked at him. Beneath the barely there contrition and the double faced begging, her plump lips curved up to tease him as her eyes begged and she rolled her hips against his lap. Dean grasped a hand around her waist and pinned her down.

“But you have to learn your lesson first.”

She gasped when Dean turned his fingers down under the scalloped fringe of dainty panties and twisted them to slide over creamy thighs, down firm calves, over her feet. Dean bunched up the panties and leaned over her. Shoved them into the wide surprised gasp of her mouth. Pressed his thumbs to her jaw and forced them deep as she screamed muffled around them.

“There’s a good girl.”

Bela Talbot was a thing to behold. A work of art herself. Full chest heaving and those pink nipples so pert, warm under Dean’s hands as he cupped and squeezed, brushed his thumb over a bud and kneaded at them. Flat belly down to the flare of her hips, slim waist curving out and thick thighs fucking strong as she clasped them around his waist. Dean kissed over her belly and up the valley of her cleavage before wetly kissing along the swoop of a shoulder.

She shuddered beneath him. Even if it was involuntary or not, it still fueled his ego, as Dean scraped his teeth over her shoulder and down her chest, shoved a breast up with one hand and latched on with his teeth. Sucking at the peaked nipple and rolling it between his teeth, tugging, maybe a little harshly as she sucked in a jagged breath, but it was good. It was so good, and he knew, as he dipped a hand down between her legs. Bare to him, shaved completely smooth, Dean brushed his fingers into the slick folds of her pussy and Bela arched into the contact.

She was hard won, always dropping hints that it should be easy for him, that he was the sort of delicacy she desired, but every time Dean tried she’d shy away with a laugh and goad him on harder. Back and forth they went, for a while.

Kissing down lower, trailing his lips over her taut belly and rubbing his cheek against the smooth soft skin above her sex, Dean laved his tongue against every stretch of skin, traced his fingers against the backs of her thighs. Bela simpered quietly, holding back, but he knew he could pull more out of her. Curling his tongue around her clit, he pushed two fingers deep into her as he sucked, wet and eager. Arching against his face, Bela cried out around the gag shoved in her mouth and clapped her thighs around his head.

Perfect. The sweet tang of her slick on his tongue was heady, the heat of her around his face setting a fever under his skin. Twisting his fingers up, seeking, Dean sucked and fucked her as Bela writhed against him. He could feel it, feel the quiver of her muscles, feel the wet of her pussy dripping against his chin, and he pulled back before she could find her release.

“Are you going to be good for Daddy now?”

Soothing a hand down her firm thigh, Dean smirked as Bela glared at him, pulling at the thigh highs tied around her wrists, pink lips pursed around her own black panties.

“Good girl.”

Giving her a wink, because he was an asshole, Dean smacked the inside of a thigh and unbuckled his pants. Rolling a condom down his cock, Dean stroked himself as he watched her, legs shifting against his sides, belly curling as she rolled her hips and tried to entice him forward, dirty blond hair splayed around her head on the immaculate white pillow, eyes gleaming. Bela hated him, he had no doubt. But this was still fun for both of them.

Leaning forward to rub the head of his cock against the slick folds of her pussy, Dean teased at her and pressed against her clit as Bela rocked up against him. Scoring blunt nails into the soft of her hip, he held on to her as he pushed inside with one slow, fluid glide. Sinking to the root, Dean ground against her before pulling back and setting a pace to fuck her hard.

Bela wrapped her legs around his waist, clasping her ankles behind him and pulling herself up onto his cock as she moaned behind the gag and sought any friction she could to rub against him. Dean grabbed her waist and fucked into the heat of her body as he listened to the sweet litany of her wanting, breath rasped through her nose and groaning behind the panties in her mouth, high whines and rough grunts, pulling him in, demanding. Curling over her, Dean sank his fingers into unruly hair and pulled harshly as he fucked her rough, lowering his head to her neck to suck bruises into the tan skin as she roiled under him, quaking apart.

Snapping his hips roughly, Dean held onto the soft skin and sweet sounds beneath him as he let it go, fucking through his orgasm deep into her. Bela was so wet around him, dripping, as Dean lingered and let his hold soften. As soon as he tugged at the make shift restraints around her wrists, though, Bela was pulling out of them and removing herself from him.

“Well, that was lovely darling, but you know, busy schedule and all.”


End file.
